Love and War
by Drix
Summary: When Kitty is injured in a battle, Pietro finds a side of himself he didn't know existed. Kietro. KittyPietro pairing, some RogueRemy.
1. All's Fair in Love and Mutant Battles

Hello, everyone, Pandora here. Wow, all you loyal fanfic readers picked my fic to read, I'm just so honored. I created this fic for the enjoyment of others. I am a big Kietro fan, and have read every Kietro fic I can get my hands on, if you think you have one that I haven't read, please inform me of it, I'm always looking for new material to read. This fic starts out a little fast on the scene and Pietro is at first a little OOC but it gets better, just bear with it. Standard disclaimers apply. Flamers are welcome, but will only be ignored. Enjoy!

**Love and War**

**Chapter One:**

**All's Fair in Love and Mutant Battles**

Kitty was having a bad day. Of course, everyday she had a ton of homework to do and a two hour Danger Room session with Logan was a bad day. But she'd finished her homework, of which had taken her two hours, she'd completed the session, of which had lasted two hours. And it was still a bad day, hardly unexpected.

Why? Because the Brotherhood just _had_ to go make a big commotion at the old warehouse, and Scott just _had_ to take it as a challenge. Of course, anything that involved her old boyfriend, Lance Alvers, a.k.a. Avalanche, was a challenge to Scott.

And so here she was, fighting with the person she disliked the most. Pietro.

It wasn't like she had always disliked him, in fact when he first came to Bayville, she had tried to be nice to him, even after the whole mess up with Evan, she had really tried, but always, always, he would just shrug her off or insult her or make some sarcastic jibe. So she had steadily grown to dislike him so much that the feeling was on the verge of hate.

Unfortunately, her powers weren't exactly something that could be used for the offensive, especially not against someone like Quicksilver. But her martial arts skills were top notch. But again, she wasn't able to use them, he was just too fast. So she stood there, trying to phase through whatever he could throw at her.

While doing this she took the time to look around and see how her teammates were doing in their battles. She knew it was a risky thing to do but she had to see if they were alright. But she knew that of course they would be, it was like some unspoken rule that in these battles no-one ever seriously damaged someone from the other team.

Cyclops and Jean were fighting Blob. Jean was using her TK to try to get him off his feet while Cyclops blasted him. Kitty loved watching them, even watching them battle you could tell that they loved each other. She was really glad that the two had finally come to their senses and gotten together. Of course, she was sure Rogue wasn't as happy with that arrangement.

Rogue was fighting against Avalanche, doing her best to try to get a bare hand on him while desperately trying to keep her feet on the shifting ground. Kitty had long since gotten over Lance Alvers, and she had noticed that Rogue seemed to be really into him, an testament to that was the fact that Rogue was barely trying to touch him and Lance was causing quakes that weren't even a 2.0.

Nightcrawler and Spyke were fighting against Toad. And surprisingly were having a pretty difficult time. Toad had joined the martial arts club at school and had learned some good moves, moreover he had finally learned that he needed a weapon and had brought a boe staff and was fighting Spyke who had made one of his spikes into a staff the same length, while Nightcrawler tried to catch him and bamfph him a mile away.

While Kitty had been busy looking at her teammates and making sure they were okay, Pietro had been looking for ways to breach her defenses. And he had found it. He noticed that Shadowcat was always looking at the ground, expecting him to strike from her level, and that was why she could phase through everything, but if he created a whirlwind strong enough he could drop something on her from above.

So he concentrated most of his ability to lifting up some very heavy bricks and made them crash right down on top of her. When they buried her he stopped and looked at his handiwork. He expected to feel a sense of pride, but instead he felt pure terror. She wasn't phasing through, she was supposed to phase through. She couldn't be... he could not even bring himself to complete the thought. These fights weren't about killing, they were about winning.

"Kitty," he whispered, thinking that maybe if she could hear him then everything would be alright. When this brought no response he tried again but louder, "Kitty." Louder. "Kitty."

By this time almost all of the X-Men were looking at him and the pile of rubble at his feet, even his own team had stopped fighting. what they saw next shocked them to the very core of their beings. Pietro, the man who claimed to hate all X-Greeks, began digging through the rubble, so fast that they couldn't even detect his movements, and when they could see his hands all they were was a raw and bloody mess. Finally he seemed to reach his goal and pulled a bruised, battered and nearly dead Kitty from the ground. All hearts stopped. For a moment everyone was convinced she was dead.

"Kitty? Kitty? Kitty?" Pietro's voice was getting louder each time until it elevated into a scream. "Kitty? Answer me. Kitty?"

**Authors Note: I know I know. That was really mean of me to just cut it off like that and leave you hanging. But I figure, it's been done to me so many times, that it was my turn for a little fan torture. Don't worry, I'll update soon.**


	2. Redirection

**Chapter Two: Redirection**

All eyes watched as Pietro dragged a bruised and lifeless Kitty from underneath a pile of debris. They watched on in muted terror as he began calling her name and finally started to perform CPR. No one, not even Scott dared to breathe for fear that that small mince of oxygen they sucked in would deprive Kitty of vital breath.

Finally they heard a small shudder and Kitty began to cough and draw in large amounts of air. Pietro helped her to sit up and rubbed her back as if it could help her to breathe more comfortably. For a moment there he had been unsure if he had actually killed her or not.

It wasn't that he liked or even disliked Pryde, he just never got around to making up his mind, but he certainly didn't want to kill her. And when he had seen her lying there like that he had felt a panic akin to terror. That was an emotion he had never once felt in his life and didn't particularly want to experience again any time soon.

He looked over at the X-Men and the BoM. _They all look like fish with their mouths hanging open like that_, he thought and almost laughed, but he didn't seem to have it in him. He looked over to Scott. "Hey, Blasts for Brains, I'm going to take Pryde here to the mansion so your mad scientist can fix her up." And with that he and Kitty were gone, with only a rustle of the wind to tell that they had ever been there.

Cyclops, terrified that he had lost Kitty altogether, lashed out at Lance. "Ooh, you've had it Shakedown. That psychopath friend of yours just nearly killed one of my X-Men." He stomped over to Avalanche and grabbed him by the front of his battle suit. And when he talked it was with viciousness never before seen in him, that even Jean quailed. "Where. Is. He. Taking. Her?"

Rogue, who previously had been silent, standing transfixed as her old crush laid into her new crush, jumped into action. "Scott, he's taking her where he said he'd take her. To the Professor. Pietro may be a Brotherhood Boy and Magnito's son, but if he says he's going to do something, he'll do it, one thing Pietro doesn't do is lie, in fact he's brutally honest."

Scott sighed and let Lance down, who went over to stand behind Rogue, thinking she could protect him should Summers go crazy again, not that he was afraid, he just didn't want to hurt one of Rogue's friends. Scott stared at the ground for a few seconds, trying to focus his thoughts. Then he glanced up apologetically at Lance. "I'm sorry Lance, I'm just worried about Kitty. Watching her being her be buried under that mountain of rocks scared me to death. I'm just, uh, sorry. We cool?"

"Yeah," Lance sighed. "Look, don't worry about Kitty, most likely she's with the bald man himself right now, Pietro could get her there faster than any of you except for blue boy over there. And it's also likely that he didn't really mean to hurt her. Pietro just takes things a little too far sometimes. He gets carried away and doesn't realize what he's done until it's too late. He may not like Kitty, but he would never try to deliberately kill her."

Scott nodded. "I just hope you're right."

Professor Xavier looked up from the book he was reading when his mind felt someone, not one of his X-Men, enter the estate. He put the book down just as Quicksilver came to an abrupt halt before him. Pietro's face was frantic, but it was what he held in his arms that caught the good Professor's attention. His mind momentarily blanked.

For in Pietro's arms was a girl barely recognizable. In fact, if he hadn't seen the uniform, he might not know who it was. _Kitty,_ his mind screamed. The sweet teenager had been turned into a riot of bruises and lacerations. _I should never have sent her,_ he thought before his rational mind kicked in and he began to take action.

"I don't care," he said to Pietro, "how it happened, or whose fault it was. Right now we need to worry about Kitty. Please come with me and you can help me clean her up." _Hank,_ he called out telepathically, _meet me in sickbay, Kitty has been hurt severely and Pietro has brought her here just in time._

The Professor led Pietro to an elevator hidden in the wall which immediately took them to the underground pathways that belonged exclusively to the X-Men. The Professor's mind was in a rush, thinking of a thousand different scenarios in which he couldn't save Kitty. But he shifted those thoughts aside to make room for rational thought.

They came to sickbay where Hank was already preparing a bed for Kitty to be examined upon and healed. "Pietro, please place Kitty upon the examining table and step back, this may take awhile." Pietro did as he was ordered, and watched as Hank went to work on Kitty's bruised and battered body.

The Professor took the opportunity to study Pietro. He had given the boy a lot of thought throughout his life and was impressed that the boy hadn't turned out more like his father. Most people couldn't see it, they never tried to look past the badboy front Pietro put up, but he was a remarkable young man.

His father had abandoned him and his sister mere days after their mothers' death to perfect strangers and left, never giving any comfort to two lost and confused children who only wanted their father back. That had made Pietro the solitary person he was, he never let people get to close for fear of them leaving him someday.

Then he had watched his father put his twin in a prison disguised as a mental hospital for not being able to contain her powers, installing in him a deep and vicious fear of loosing control, thus making him work twice as hard to perfect his powers.

All in all, Pietro could have turned out a lot worse. But he had grown up to be an honest, sometimes reliably, intelligent young man who knew how to survive in the world today. Xavier hoped that Pietro someday found someone to redirect his mischievous nature though. Who knew, maybe after this, Kitty could talk him a world of good. He had come to realize that people who talked to Kitty tended to think more optimistically afterwards.

"Thank you for bringing her here," he said, watching the quiet mutant while he worked on Kitty, assessing her for broken or crushed bones. When Pietro opened his mouth to protest Xavier cut him off with a quick motion. "I don't care whose fault this is, although she might not feel the same, you owe it to her to talk to her when she wakes up. You're welcome to stay here until she does, so are the other members of the brotherhood, in fact, I hope you will, it's been very quiet around here lately and the training sessions haven't been as lively, plus I know that the bank is foreclosing on the Brotherhood House. Think about it."

AN: Now is that a good ending for a chapter or what? Please R&R.

Upcoming: The Brotherhood of Mutants make their decision and a new mutant joins the fray. Who is that man?


End file.
